As it is generally known, “cloud computing” typically refers to the use of remotely hosted resources to provide services to customers over one or more networks such as the Internet. Resources made available to customers are typically virtualized and dynamically scalable. Usually, cloud computing services may include any specific type of application. Conventionally, the software and data used to support cloud computing services are located on remote servers owned by a cloud computing service provider. Recently, use of the cloud computing service model has been growing due to the increasing availability of high bandwidth communication, making it possible to obtain response times from remotely hosted cloud-based services similar to those of services that are locally hosted.